Transformers: Into the Cosmos
Transformers: Into the Cosmos is a 2019 American science fiction-action film based on the Transformers toy line. It's the sixth & last installment of the live-action Transformers film series & a direct sequel to 2017's Transformers: The Last Knight. Premise 3 years after Cybertron arrived to repair itself, the Autobots are repairing Cybertron, though the TRF are still in effect & looking for the Transformers under a new leader named Silas. Not helped by Quintessa returning as well as Unicron possessing Megatron in order to awake himself. Plot Characters Humans * Carly Witwicky (Sabrina Carpenter): A teenage girl who's young, but accomplished. Smart, confident, & savvy, she handles even life-threatening situations with an adept calm. She attended Massachusetts Institute of Technology & has a gift for chemistry & electronics. She arrives at K.S.I. for a job interview, only to find out about the Transformers' history. * Jack Darby (Lucas Till): A smart, responsible dude who, before he met the Autobots, was hard at work flipping burgers so he could save up for his first motorbike, but now helps fight the Decepticons. Only 2 things get past his responsibility & intelligence: badass bikes & the need to impress girls. He wears a a blue track jacket, a pale t-shirt, brown jeans & trainers. * Izabella (Isabela Moner): A war orphan who found refuge among the ruins of Chicago & growing up tough, brave & amazingly adept at repairing machines, even living ones & she hasn't got time for your crap. She now has Cogman as her servant after Sqweeks' death, because Sir Edmund Burton's death in the previous film & befriends Carly. * Maggie Madsen (Rachael Taylor): A computer expert from the Pentagon who was fired for twice rewriting her supervisor's conclusions in reports. She's quite possibly the only computer nerd in the world that goes to work in a miniskirt & high heels & is able to pull it off. She now takes care of Izabella after Cade was arrested by TRF. * Darcy Tirrel (Sophia Myles): The ex-girlfriend & geologist assistant of Joshua Joyce, is practically clueless about the Transformers' war, to the point of mistaking certain 'bots as 'Decepticons. However, despite her ignorance about the Transformers, she's nowhere near as malicious or smug as the higher ups & has a good heart, genuinely caring for her colleagues. She now runs K.S.I. after Joshua was arrested by TRF for creating the K.S.I. bots that attacked Hong Kong in Age of Extinction ''& meets Carly when she arrives for a job interview, only for the machinery there to recreate several deceased Transformers & Unicronians.'' * Josh Duhamel as William Lennox * John Turturro as Seymour Simmons * Santiago Cabrera as a Santos * Laura Haddock as Viviane Wembley * Jerrod Carmichael as Jimmy * Mitch Pileggi as TRF leader * Glenn Morshower as General Morshower Autobots * Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime/Nemesis Prime * Omar Sy voices Hot Rod * Erik Aadahl voices Bumblebee * Tom Kenny voices Wheelie * John Goodman voices Hound * Ken Watanabe voices Drift * John DiMaggio voices Crosshairs * Grimlock * Jim Carter voices Cogman * Frank Welker voices Canopy * Mark Ryan voices Bulldog * Steve Buscemi voices Daytrader * Steven Barr voices Topspin * Roadbuster * Slug * Hurricane Autobot * Trench Decepticons * Frank Welker voices Megatron * Jess Harnell voices Barricade * John DiMaggio voices Nitro Zeus and Onslaught * Dreadbot * Steven Barr voices Berserker * Reno Wilson voices Mohawk Knights of Iacon * Dragonicus ** Dragonstorm ** Stormreign * Steelbane * Skulltron Infernocons * Rupture * Skulk * Thrash * Gorge * Glug * Infernocus Others * Gemma Chan voices Quintessa * Unicron Production The title was first announced on November 9th, 2018 with the first teaser. On January 20th, 2019, Michael Bay confirmed an image of a Western Star 4900 SF truck would be the Combaticon Onslaught. The second trailer was released on March 5th, 2019. The third trailer was released on April 13, 2019 Final trailer was released on May 17, 2019. Release At first, Transformers: Into the Cosmos ''was scheduled to be released on July 1st, 2019. But on May 9, 2019, producer move the release date of this move up on July 6th, 2019. ''Transformers: Into the Cosmos was released officially on July 6th, 2019. Reception Box office office is under construction Critical response Transformers: Into the Cosmos received universal acclaim from critics and the public with an approval rating of 100% on Rotten Tomatoes, making it the best-reviewed film of the series. The site's critical consensus reads, "Harmonious, well-plotted & state-of-the-art special effects, Into the Cosmos is pretty much what you'd expect from the sixth installment of the Transformers franchise, but has also a lot more to it." Some critics said that it's way better than Transformers: The Last Knight, which got negative reviews. Users response * Trigger Happy the Gremlin: Better than The Last Knight! - 10/10 * A84hg: It's okay, i don't appreciate animated theatrical films with CGI, i prefer 2d animation. - 7/10 * KKDisney: Good film, but why the swearing exist, i thought this was a action film, not a comedy film - 8/10 * DonaldoC1997: I have one word. Just one word to describe this film. It's, AMAZING. - 9.5/10 Accolades Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers movies Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Science fiction